Confunded
by yaoiguy24
Summary: An unlikely connection between Harry Potter, the "Chosen One", captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the supposedly narcissistic and arrogant Cormac McLaggen.Rated MA for Mature Audience. WARNING: Contains sexually explicit content. Malexmale
1. Chapter 1 : Christmas Invitation

_At the Quidditch Field_

Harry was anxious yet he needn't have been. Ron had saved all the 5 penalties. Elated, he turned to Cormac who was standing besides him after his turn and told him that the position of Keeper was won by Ron and not him.

Irked, McLaggen said, "Ginny gave him an easy one. Let me have another go and I'll prove it to you."

"No, Ron won it fair and square. He saved all five as opposed to your four." Said Harry.

Cormac turned a slight shade of pink and looked like he was about to do Harry in.

"Fine!" Spat Cormac.

Luckily for Harry, the confrontation came to an end as Cormac turned and walked away from the field towards the changing room.

Harry sighed with relief as Cormac was easily larger and more muscular than him. Even though Harry had grown considerably over the summer.

With all the players selected, the team went to the changing room. Ron continued to replay his turn and how we was almost about to miss the last one.

"Cormac was a bust wasn't he, went off in the opposite direction." Sniggered Ron.

That's when Harry realized it. He had seen Hermione muttering something on the stands at which exact instant Cormac's broom shot off in completely the wrong direction as though Confunded.

Harry decided not to confront Hermione about this as he was happy with having Ron on his team. It was not as if Ron was a bad player and he did save all the five shots. Although so would've Cormac if Hermione hadn't apparently Confunded him.

He shook his head as though trying to throw off some thought from his head. Anyway, Ron was his best mate and Cormac is supposed to be insufferable, right? Then why was Harry feeling slightly bad for Cormac.

The changing room was empty when the newly selected team came in. Those who had tried out earlier had already left, including Cormac.

Few weeks had passed by ever since the try-outs. Harry, despite his initial hesitation did talk to Hermione who admitted to Confunding McLaggen.

"Alright, I did it! But you should've heard the way he was bad mouthing Ginny and Ron. He deserved it." Protested Hermione. "Just don't tell Ron."

Harry nodded. Of course he didn't want to steer further into the matter. What's done was done. But he couldn't help feel a slight flicker in his brain.

_The Great Hall_

All the students were sitting in the Hall, enjoying breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking about something which Harry wasn't sure about because he wasn't paying any attention to them. He looked across the Gryffindor table to see Cormac sitting with his fellow seventh years. As Harry kept peering towards Cormac at the far end of the table who was using his defined and sharp jaw to chew a piece of bacon, his head turned towards Harry's direction.

Still locked in thought, Harry only startled when he saw Cormac give something which Harry swore was a slight playful wink to his side. He started looked down on his plate wiith the half eaten toast. He felt his face rising in temperature and was positive that his cheeks were now pink and flushed.

His mind raced as well as his heart slightly, trying to figure what the hell was happening. It was only after Harry felt his cheeks become normal did he dare to look at Cormac's direction again. But he was gone.

"Right Harry?" Asked Hermione

" Yeah, yeah absolutely!" Replied Harry absent mindedly having not listened to the conversation his friends were having.

Something was wrong. Harry had never felt this way. The closest he came to feeling something similar was last year with Cho Chang. Harry shook his head once more and dismissed all thoughts out of his head at once and tried listening to what Hermione and Ron were saying.

Christmas was nearby, Ron and Hermione were once again fulfilling their prefect duties, helping with the decorations.

Hermione and Ron were not talking ever since the Quidditch match which Gryffindor had won against Slytherin and it's aftermath which included Ron going out with Lavender Brown. Harry had grown tired of it. So he was glad to be alone for a while.

He had not thought about McLaggen for a while now for which he was relieved. He couldn't decide what he should be doing about it so he had just let it go. What had made it easier was the fact that Harry had not seen Cormac since that embarrassing glancing thing at breakfast.

Harry chose to stroll around on the sixth floor corridor which was apparently empty. With the Invisibility Cloak hiding him, he walked casually while looking at the tiny little dot which was in the Slytherin dungeon with Draco Malfoy written below it in the Marauder's Map.

Suddenly, as though he hit something solid, Harry well with great force on his back. Before he realized what had happened he instinctively whispered, "mischief managed" so that the map turns blank as it fell from his hand.

"Who's there?!" Yelled a voice.

Harry, still on the ground with his glasses shifted from eyes, he replaced them to see what or more correctly who was it that he had run into.

"Well what do we have here?" Said the same voice.

Harry looked up to see a tall and muscular figure standing next to him. It was Cormac.

Not sure what to do next, Harry tried to get up hastily while looking for the map which had fell from his hands. Before he was fully back on his feet, he felt the cloth surrounding him shifting and finally removed.

Cormac had pulled the Cloak off of Harry.

"Cormac! It's you!" Stuttered Harry.

"Nice Invisibility Cloak you've got there. My Uncle had one of these." Cormac said as he examined the cloak which was now in his hands.

" Thanks! Can I have it back?" Harry tried to grab the cloth back but Cormac whisked it away behind his back. "Not so fast." A smirk had appeared on Cormac's face as he looked down at Harry who was shorter than him but only by a few inches.

"What are doing here, Harry? On your own. Where are your friends, Granger and Weasley?"

"They're busy with the Christmas decorations, they're prefects. What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked back.

"Never mind that. It's good that I found you here. I have been wanting to talk to you alone for a while now."

Sweat started rolling down Harry's temples, his throat suddenly dry and cheeks flushed making his face feel warm again.

"Arh..what do you mean?" Harry voice started to shake very slightly as he looked into Cormac's blue eyes which were piercing back at him intensely.

"It's about the Quidditch team."

Harry's palms had become clammy as well. His stomach started to have slight knots in it.

"I know Weasley's Keeper. He saved all the shots. But you know as well as I do, I too, would've saved all five and with rather ease if I hadn't been, you know Confunded."

Harry's heart thumped in his ears. Cormac knew. But how..?

" I knew there was something funny about the way my broom just shot off in the opposite direction." Cormac's smirk grew wider and his stare, more intense. "I bet you anything it was Granger."

Harry started feeling a strange tingle in his feet. The knots in his stomach grew tighter. His mouth drier as he spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about." Managed Harry.

"Oh, I think you do Harry."

"Look just give me back my cloak and leave this conversation. I already told you, Ron's the keeper. And that's my final decision."

"Fine." Snarked Cormac. But instead of this meeting coming to an end. Cormac flung his elbow and met Harry's chest, throwing his back against the wall. He had his wand out in the same hand. Meanwhile, Harry's wand, drawing of which had prompted Cormac fell on the floor.

"Sneaky, aren't we? Trying to go for a hex? Too bad I'm fairly faster than you. Just like a good Keeper." Cormac smirked as he continued to keep Harry pushed against the wall with the Cloak in the other hand still behind his back.

Harry's heart was now pounding more furiously in his ears and his forehead glistening with sweat. He struggled to move against Cormac's larger and more muscular body which radiated a certain kind of heat which made Harry's feet tingle even more.

"Let me..arh..go"

"You know Harry, I've always found you interesting. And not because of the whole Chosen One deal, but I don't know, there's something about you that's always kind grabbed my attention." Cormac pulled his body back to kind of scan Harry's entire body from head to toe. His right arm still wielding the wand kept Harry down despite the smaller boys struggle. He again stared with his blues into Harry's green.

"Lucky for you, I have moved on from Quidditch." Cormac moved forward again, his face merely few inches from Harry's. He could feel the dark haired boy squirming underneath him. He moved his head slightly to the side of Harry's face. Cormac faced his neck now. He suddenly took a deep breath.

As Cormac drew his breath in, the hair on Harry's neck stood up. He felt a shiver down his spine. His body now cold compared to Cormac's, which was just oozing incredible amount of warmth.

You smell nice. " Said Cormac as he jerked his face back in front of Harry's again.

As though they were having a normal conversation, Cormac said, "So old Sluggy's Christmas Party? I hope you're coming?" He moved his face closer to Harry's neck again. Now kept changing sides as he moved his head to either side of Harry's head. Breathing his hot breath over Harry's cold and clamy skin.

"Actually, I want you to come." Cormac's voice now changed from slow and whispering to assertive and pompous.

"Ask Granger to ask me for the party instead of Weasley. You can come with whoever you want."

Hair all over Harry's body was standing up now. He could feel his entire face going pink to now scarlet red. What was Cormac doing, thought Harry as the wired haired boy drew his lips close to Harry's earlobe.

"You are to come to the party. I will see you there" His voice, still bossy. " And if you don't obey me.."

Cormac thrust his lower body into Harry's, completely pinning the smaller boy against the wall. He dropped the cloak behind him on the floor and grabbed both of Harry's hands by the wrist and raised them above his head pushing them against the wall too.

Cormac could feel Harry's rapid heartbeat pound against his own chest as he ground his pelvis against Harry's. Their robes hung sideways as the fabric of just there pants rubbed together.

"You'll pay, Potter. For making a fool out of me in in the field in front of everyone. But more importantly for disobeying me."

All this time Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything, his mouth completely dry as felt Cormac's own heat transferring onto his body. His ears were just subject to Cormac's authoritative words and his own heart frenzing into his ears. Along with the heat, Harry could a smell a musky and manly scent emanating from Cormac's warm body, intoxicating his brain, making it go fuzzy as if inflicted with wrackspurts.

"It'll tell the whole school about the truth about the try-outs, including the teachers." Cormac said, causual in his voice again.

"Besides I know you want to see me again, with your impish looks that you throw at me. Not very subtle, are you? Potter?" Cormac snarled into Harry's ear.

"Remember my words.." Cormac had his lips half an inch away from Harry's own. He flicked his tongue against his own lips which turned into a smirk, making them glisten in the pale light of the corridor. His hot breath against Harry's own, his eyes peering deep into Harry's, and his pelvis holding down the bespectaled boy. He backed away, letting go of both of Harry's hands and lifted the athletic weight of his body off of Harry's.

Harry just stood there, stealing leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn't move at all as he watched Cormac pick the Invisibility Cloak off the floor.

"I'll be keeping this. You'll get it when you come to the party." Cormac said as he still looked at Harry. He made a growl like a teasing beast, clicked his teeth together, which were perfect by the way and gave the same haughty wink he gave Harry at breakfast earlier.

" See ya at the party, Harry!" Cormac strutting with his back towards Harry, along the corridor.

Harry stood there, stupified. Did this really happen? Harry was left wondering. His face still warm and red, but his heart slowing down. His fingers twitched, as he try to collect himself. The chill down his spine was turning into something else. His face now burning and his stomach throwing more knots than ever, Harry felt an intense wave of dislike and anger through his body. He was not going to let this go. Cormac was going to pay.

Suddenly something came into Harry's attention as he looked on the floor to find the map and his wand. The tingle in his feet was still there. As sweat trickled down Harry's head and back, he noticed, looking down. His face wasn't the only part washed over with heat. He grabbed at his crotch. In his hand, a hard twitching bulge formed in the fabric of his pants.

"What the..."

His cheeks felt a hot flush as he pulled the waistand of his pants down a little bit. His cock was rock hard and twitching in his white briefs which were soaked with pre cum and were almost transparent now. He couldn't believe it. What was going on. Harry had never been hard like this.

He let go of his pants, covering the 7 inch hard mass again. He perversely grabbed it again by the fabric of his pants and gave it a few gentle tugs.

"Ahhh..", came a moan involuntarily out of Harry's mouth.

A few rubs after another moan escaped his mouth. He was almost on the edge when he realized where he was at which point Harry let go of the impetuous lump in his pants which still throbbed achingly and inhaled deeply, trying to remember Cormac's rousing scent. He was going to have deal with this elsewhere. Harry knew a boner like this was not gonna go on it's own.

As he collected both his wand and map. He covered his front with the robes again rather improperly. And moved awkwardly but swiftly along the corridor back to his dormitory. He was definitely not going to mention this to anyone. Not even Ron. Another thing that was sure was, Harry was definitely going to Slughorn's Christmas Party.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nargles

Harry woke up breathing heavily and mildly sweating. He kept dreaming about the encounter he had with Cormac.

_How he was pinned against the wall under Cormac's muscular body which exuded this incredible heat. How the air smelled, mixing Harry's own sweat and Cormac's exhilarating scent. How his glistening, soft pink lips were almost about to touch Harry's._

He jumped slightly in his bed. The scene didn't move any further as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ooi! You okay, mate?" It was Ron, calling out to Harry, who was now looking at him. He was already dressed up. Seamus, Dean and Neville were already gone.

"Yeah." Harry caught his breath.

"Listen, I'm heading down for breakfast before Lavender wakes up. I'm avoiding her. All she wants is to snog me. Honestly, my lips are getting chaffed." Ron tried to show Harry the evidence.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Harry. He had no interest to look at Ron's lip up close. He knew how tired and annoyed Ron had started to grow of his girlfriend.

"You go. I'll come down to join you in a while. But listen, no bickering with Hermione, alright?" They were still not talking to each other.

"I won't if she won't." Replied Ron, a bit annoyed. "Alright! Hurry up!"

Ron left the room. Harry's thoughts soon came back to his run in with Cormac and the dreams he had about it. He removed the quilt off of himself to uncover the tent which had formed in Harry's pyjama pants.

He had been hard everyday since that day, but not as hard as he as the first time. He grabbed the lump and gave it a few desperate pulls. With no one in the room, he let out a few soft moans. But decided that he'll be late for breakfast and left his hard 7 inches unattended and got up to get ready.

With just a few days to go for Slughorn's Christmas party after which everyone would leave for the the holidays, Harry had become restless and nervous. He had asked Hermione who she was going with. Cormac had asked him to make sure she chooses Cormac as her partner.

What was he playing at? Why Hermione?

As it turned out Hermione had already asked McLaggen herself. She said she thought that would annoy Ron the most.

Harry was definitely angry at what happened along with some other mixed feelings. What gave Cormac the right to take his Cloak like that? But Harry remembered how powerless he had been, at the mercy of the larger boy.

He was not feeling the pity that he did for Cormac initially. He was a right foul git. Arrogant, pompous and rude. Harry clenched his teeth as he thought about him.

But as the whiff of anger towards Cormac swirled in Harry's mind, he also felt confused. What had Cormac meant when he said he found Harry interesting. Occasionally he felt that tingle in his feet return which travelled through his entire body as well. McLaggen was a jerk, sure but Harry couldn't help but admit, he was also gorgeous. If it wasn't for his attitude, Cormac would've had girls swooning over him all over the school. Not that he didn't do already. But a lot of them were put off by his personality.

Cormac was definitely swoon worthy. His built was close to perfect. His large arms which were perfectly defined, down to every muscle as far as Harry knew. His powerful legs, which occasionally were up for view when not obscured by his robes. His chest that fit against his clothes seamlessly. Rather snugly. His jaw which was sharp like it could cut anyone who touched it. His eyes which were the perfect shade of blue and so intense that it made Harry squirm from the inside when they had stared into his own. His clear skin which had a haughty glow on it. His lips, soft and wet which had nearly kissed Harry's...

Harry snapped back to reality. He was sitting alone in the library and looked around to see if anyone had caught him daydreaming. No one was around. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants. He adjusted his pecker awkwardly, again making sure no one was watching him. He could feel the heat in his groin as he held the bulge which was grew larger and harder. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his shaft now aligned along his left thigh feeling warm and wet.

"Hello Harry! Came a voice which made Harry jump again.

"Startled you there, did I?" Said a dreamy voice which belonged to a pale blonde girl standing in the same aisle Harry was in.

"Luna! Hi..arhh..hello!" Harry said, nervous that he'd been caught red handed fondling himself.

Luna Lovegood, his friend from Ravenclaw moved closer to him.

"I was studying for my OWLs but I grew rather bored so I thought of reading something much more interesting." Said Luna, who was holding a copy of the Quibbler along with some other books which Harry had studied last year to clear his OWLs as well.

"Nice.I..arhh..I had a free period. So thought I'd catch up on some reading." Muttered Harry, thinking that was something Hermione would say and not him. He kept talking and promptly asked, "Hey Luna, you must know that Professor Slughorn is having a Christmas party before the holidays."

"Yeah." Said Luna looking intently at Harry but at the same time her eyes seemed aloof.

"I was wondering..well we're supposed to bring someone..arhh. along..so I thought maybe..ehh, you'd like to go with me?" Harry said, mumbling.

Luna still looked aloof with a blank expression on her face.

"You know..as friends.." Added Harry immediately.

Her mouth turned into a smile. "Yes! I would love to go with you to the party...you know..as friends." Her voice now high with happiness. She ran her eyes all over Harry and her face contorted into a weird expression which made Harry, who still somewhat nervous, think what was going on in her head.

"I do like parties." Said Luna curiously.

"Alright then, good. See you at 8 this Friday. I'll meet you at the Entrance hall. We'll go from there" Said Harry with a nervous smile. He got up and gathered his quill, parchments and books, glad that his boner had died down.

"Is there a dress code? Should I dye my eyebrows?" Luna said, beaming.

"No!" Said Harry firmly, already regretting asking her. "Just wear whatever you like. No dyeing eyebrows though."

Harry reassured as he now had a date. He walked out of the library back to the Common Room before lunch.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Loony?! That's who you are going with?" Exclaimed Ron. Both him and Harry were sitting next to the fireplace with their Transfiguration homework.

"I'm glad you're taking Luna, Harry. She's really excited." Said Ginny who was just going out of the room with Dean.

"You know who Hermione's taking then? She must've told you. Of course I would've come if she hadn't been behaving absolutely mental." Ron whispered, looking around the room to see if she was there. Which she was not. She had already went to her dormitory.

"Arhh... she's taking McLaggen." Whispered Harry.

"Cormac?! That git? She's going with him?" Ron said. He was little louder than he needed to be.

"Keep your voice down!" Said Harry. "Anyway what does it matter to you? You're with Lavender right?"

Ron got up. He's face clearly annoyed and disappointed. He packed his stuff and went off for his dorm, all the while muttering something.

" It doesn't!" He finally said, walking up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Night-night, Won-Won!" Said a squeaky voice from across the room. But Ron didn't reply.

Harry couldn't concentrate on his homework. So he stuffed his things back into his schoolbag to join Ron back to sleep. He looked at the fire, which had started to go out now, slowly before getting up. As he was walking towards the stairs. Someone came through the portrait hole, it was Cormac. He was alone. Harry locked eyes with him almost immediately. His chest was feeling heavy now. Cormac looked back at Harry with a grin on his face which was glowing softly in the dim light of the fire.

Cormac felt a wave of delectation run through his body as he looked at Harry from across the room, looking almost defiantly back at him. He blew a sneaky kiss at Harry who was immediately startled and looked around to see if anybody was noticing them. He didn't care. His grin grew bigger as he saw Harry turn around and stumble to go up the stairs not before seeing Harry's face turn pink against the pale yellow of the room.

He couldn't wait for Slughorn's party.

_Entrance Hall_

It was Friday. The night of the party. When Harry arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock that night, he found himself really nervous. He was going to take his Invisibility cloak back from Cormac and make him pay. How and for what exactly, Harry didn't know but something was going to happen tonight.

Though thankfully not hard like it had been everytime he thought about Cormac, his dick gave a twitch. His back was already soaked with sweat.

Luna was wearing a set of spangled silver robes that was attracting a certain amount of giggling from the onlookers, but otherwise she looked quite nice.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yes!" She said happily. "Where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office." Said Harry, leading the way.

They reached the office. Where signs of a party was definitely apparent. They entered the room whose ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings. It was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Mellow music and plates of food danced all around.

"Harry, my boy!" Cheered Slughorn, almost as soon as Harry and his partner had entered." Come in, come in, there so many people I'd like you to meet!"

The potions master led him purposefully into the party, Harry unfortunately had to let go of Luna's hand as he was dragged into the crowd.

"You go! I'll be fine here" Luna bellowed assuredly as she saw Harry being pulled into the crowd.

Harry met with a lot of old and elderly warlocks all throughout the party. He tried making polite conversation with most of them. He had only one thing on his mind, Cormac. He couldn't see a trace of the wired haired boy in the crowd. As met a few more wizards, he started to grow annoyed and excused himself to join his date back.

As Harry struggled to get out of the crowds grasps, he found Luna at the same spot he'd left her. She was, in a dreamy curiosity, looking around the room spotting branches of mistletoe that hung around in various places over their heads.

"Luna! I'm sorry, Professor Slughorn.." explained Harry.

"That's alright. I was perfectly fine here. I was just observing mistletoe that's hanging around. They're probably filled with Nargles, you know."

Harry was just about to ask her what Nargles were when he was cut off.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed.

As Harry turned around to look, there she was. It was actually Hermione who was moving towards them. But as it should've been, there was no Cormac with her.

"Harry! Luna! You look lovely"Said Hermione as she joined them.

"Where's Cormac?" Asked Harry, rather impatiently. "I thought you were coming with him."

"I did. I don't where he went. Lost him in the crowd as soon we came in." Said Hermione.

Harry scanned the entire room but there was no sign of him. Where could've he gone.

"Luna, do you mind coming with me to the powder room?" Said Hermione. "Harry would you be okay on your own? It'll just be a minute."

"No problem." Harry thought it was good. He could freely search for Cormac.

Both the girls left and soon were nowhere to be seen. Harry, with a Butterbeer in his hand now was standing in a corner to get a clear spot to look across the room. He stood besides some curtains. As he looked around, he saw Professor Trelawney coming towards him. He had no intention of engaging in conversation with her for she might again predict his early death from which he was free because he had dropped Divination this year.

But luckily for him, she turned to go some other way. He gave the empty to bottle to the house elf which was serving them at the party. He was then blankly staring at the curtains, when he suddenly saw them ruffling on the other end, even though there was no one there. Harry knew at once. He grabbed the curtains and slid right behind them, hiding himself from the crowd. He tried finding out where Cormac was exactly. He moved the curtains away but of course couldn't see anything and just as he was about to slide out he felt something grab his shoulder.

Harry to turned to face the other way. A hardy yet seductive sort of voice came out of thin air.

"You came." Before Harry could react any further, the voice spoke something else.

_"Petrificus Totalus"_

Harry could feel himself stiffen up. His frozen body was about to fall down but was caught mid way by a pair of invisible arms. They were Cormac's, who revealed his head which looked like it was floating in the air.

"Like I said, too slow." Cormac's body less head spoke and smirked. He carefully took out Harry's wand from his robe pockets and respositioned Harry to make him stand on his own.

_"Renervate"_ Harry could move again. He turned to face Cormac who was now fully visible.

"However did you manage an Outstanding in your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs." Cormac said clearly mocking him.

"You git! Give me my wand and Cloak back." Harry, now pissed, tried attacking Cormac with his bare hands. But the larger boy easily held him down. He pushed Harry back against the wall and the two found themselves in a similar situation they had been in. He placed his finger on his lips ssshing Harry down.

" I knew you would come. You're too into me to pass up an opportunity to meet me."

"What the hell do mean _into you_?" Harry asked defiantly. "I'm bloody not!"

"Oh Harry! You're too naive for your own good." Cormac said as he kept Harry down with his weight, who was seething with anger.

_"Muffliato"_ Spoke Cormac. Harry knew what this meant. He couldn't call for help any more.

"So, you're telling me you haven't been hard thinking about that little liaison we had in the corridor?"

Harry could instantly feel his cheeks flushing with heat. His face was now pink turning scarlet. "What..how..did..wha? Harry was again struggling to speak as if he had a lump in his throat.

Cormac only laughed louder. "So I was right?" Harry was now fully red. His palms and back were covered in sweat.

"What do you want from me Cormac? Why are you doing this?" Harry said weakly. His eyes looked at Cormac pleadingly. The larger Gryffindor felt a slight hesitance as he saw those green eyes look at him like that.

"Well," Spoke Cormac, "This is what you want isn't Harry?" His smirk coming back.

Harry felt his brain go foggy. His ears buzzing along with his thumping heart. What did Harry want? What was Cormac referring to? What was happening?

The boy with the lightening shaped scar could feel his body stiffen yet feel relaxed in a way he had never felt. All he could do was breath in heavily, taking in Cormac's scent. The same musky one with it's seductive undertone, perfumed with the Butterbeer both the boys had a few sips of, that night.

Cormac could feel his body just pull towards Harry. He could feel his body relax as well as though liquid with lust. He arched forward his head in the space between Harry's head and neck. He too drew in his breath taking in Harry's scent which was laced with a sort of playful innocence. Whole of Cormac's body now pressed against Harry's planting it firmly with the wall. Both their bodies exchanging incredible amount of heat.

Cormac just couldn't resist. He thrusted his pelvis hard into Harry's and ground their bodies together wildly. Their robes were already on the floor. Just clothed with a shirt and pants, both the boys could feel the heat of their lust envelope them. Harry was rock hard, his member throbbed and ached, as it was rubbed against Cormac's equally hard shaft. He could feel the boy on top of him was way bigger compared to Harry. His briefs were soaked with pre cum.

Soft moans came out of both the boys as Cormac continued to grind his heat against Harry's. Cormac's mouth close to Harry's ear, started nibbling hungrily on the earlobe. Harry was driven wild with pleasure.

"Harry...do you want me?" Whispered Cormac with a sultry yet masculine voice into Harry's ear. "Tell me, do you want it? Do you want me?"

"Ahhhh..." Is all that Harry moaned out.

"Say it. Tell me you want me! Say my name. Say my name with that sweet mouth of yours. Say it"

"Annhhh.." Harry moaned again as he continued to get pressed against the wall, his cock throbbing against Cormac's bigger one.

"I said, say it. Say my name." Said Cormac, his voice now commanding. He bit Harry's ear harder now and ground his body harder.

"Yes!" Winced Harry. "I want you Cormac. I want you so bad. I want you to take me and make me yours. I..Cormac..."

It was almost like a dream, too good to be 's why he was suddenly surprised when Cormac just pulled back. Harry stared at him, befuddled. Cormac just gave a smirk and bent down to grab the Invisibility Cloak from off their feet and pull it over them as he went back to pinning his body against Harry one more time.

It was bright enough under the cloak for Harry to see Cormac's features quite clearly. Harry just took it all in. His beautifully sculpted face with the sharp jawline. That dirty blonde hair that always had a shine to it. Those perfect blues orbs that were staring at Harry's face, blown with lust. Cormac brought his face infinitely closer to Harry's. Their lips not even an inch apart, were heaving, taking in each other's scents.

"Cormac..." Just as Harry was about to say, Cormac crashed his lips onto to Harry's like a wild animal. Harry, taken aback, had his glasses knocked but they remained in place. This new taste that had entered Harry's mouth was deathly intoxicating. As a jolt of lightening struck Harry's entire body, he could feel Cormac deepening the kiss.

Cormac had slid both his arms behind Harry, below his waist. He loved low Harry tasted. So pure and uncorrupted. He further deepened the kiss, now forcing his tongue down the smaller boy's mouth. As his tongue sought permission to enter, he pulled Harry's hips closerr towards his own. Thrusting their throbbing cocks together harder. As if trying make their bodies as one.

Harry could feeling Cormac's tongue strongly. He graciously greeted Cormac's with his own. Both their tongues dancing around in their mouths, battling for dominance. Both try to take in each other's essence.

Both the boys moaned into each other's mouths. Cormac's grip on Harry's ass cheeks tighthened. The friction between their cocks was sending Harry over the edge. He was just about to cum, when Cormac took his right hand off of Harry's ass and put it between their crotches. As soon Cormac placed his hand on Harry's pulsating mass which had been getting ground against the bigger pole and got a gentle tug. A wave of pleasure washed over Harry from his crotch to his entire body. He exploded in the confines of his briefs and pants. Filling the undercloth with his cum. He had never cummed like that ever in his life. His moan suppressed by Cormac's mouth still attached to his. Still Harry somehow felt unfinished, incomplete, even after having the most incredible orgasm of his life.

Harry grew extremely weak kneed. His breathing was uncontrollable. His heart booming in his ears. Suddenly he felt the mouth that filled his, the body that covered his, pull back. Before Harry could realize what had happened. He was gone. Cormac was gone. As though vanished before his eyes. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him and was panting. What just happened? Where had Cormac gone? His robe too was nowhere to be seen.

As he pulled himself off of the wall, Harry could feel the pool of liquid near his crotch shift uncomfortably. Harry, awkwardly took a few steps and was slightly annoyed by the mess inside his pants. His cock was still hard and throbbing. He somehow managed to pick up his robes and wand.

_"Scourgify"_ Harry tapped his crotch with his wand. He could feel the liquid vanish. He replaced his wand in his robe's pocket and placed his hand on the other pulsating wand in his pants and gave shudder. His feet could feel the tingle.

He removed his hands. Gathered himself. Walked out from behind the curtains. Certain that he wouldn't find Cormac hanging back at the party, Harry didn't even bother looking around for him. He was really glad he came to the party but he was so not finished. Nowhere near. He grinned while his cock twitched, hard as ever.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Horny Christmas

Harry was back at Hogwarts after their Christmas holidays, which he had spent at the Burrow with the Weasleys and others from the Order. It was a confusing and embarrassing experience. Just after his kiss with Cormac at Slughorn's party, he was left confused and to gather himself. Unfortunately, they had left for Christmas at the Burrow, the very next day so he had no time to think or process over what had happened.

It was unlike any other experience Harry had ever had. He was willing to forgo the awkward and non sensual kiss he had with Cho Chang last year as his first kiss. This was his first real kiss.

Over his entire stay at the Burrow, all Harry could think about was Cormac. His thoughts flooding with the image of the hunky Gryffindor on top of him, playfully crushing his body. His mouth yearning for that unique taste of Cormac's mouth. His tongue playing with Cormac's masterful one. His lips against Cormac's unexpectedly soft ones.

Harry had no interest in any of the happenings around him. It was safe to say, he was hard almost every other hour before he had to deliberately force his dick to soften. The urge to touch and fondle his aching boner grew stronger each passing day.

Due to this increased horniness, Harry had a few incredibly embarrassing moments with the others. Ron had walked in on him twice now, while Harry was in their bedroom, busy attending to his cock while dreaming about Cormac's larger dick against it.

"I'm sorry. I can explain..." Said Harry, the second time Ron had walked in on him.

"Mate, it's fine! I'm a bloke too. I get it. Just don't do it around my family." Ron awkwardly consoled him the best he could.

It had become weirder between them. Ron was his best mate but Harry couldn't share what he was going through. He wouldn't understand. It was Cormac he was talking about. Ron hated him. Harry just couldn't understand why he didn't, why was Harry so uncharacteristically drawn to him. Was he under some kind of spell? Was he being fed some kind of love potion, the kind of which Harry had learned in one of Professor Slughorn's classes?

But Harry rejected all other possibilities except that there was something about Cormac that just attracted Harry. That made his entire body go limp, his mind go loopy and crotch filled with heat. Whether this was his own naivety or not, Harry didn't know. And he didn't care either. He just made sure not to touch himself while he stayed at the Weasley's and was back at Hogwarts.

Their first day back, things were a little less awkward between Ron and Harry if not completely normal. Hermione was back from her ski trip with her parents as well.

"It was really fun." Lied Hermione, which she told Harry about afterwards. It was actually really terrible. But she didn't want Ron to know. Both of them had resumed talking again, a little time away from each other had worked.

"How were your holidays? Anything interesting." Asked Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other, sharing an uncomfortable look and then looked away from each other. Ron in his bowl of cereal, Harry at the ceiling, which had a sky full of wispy clouds with rays of sun trinkling through, much like the sky outside.

"No, nothing special." Replied Harry.

Hermione looked little disappointed. Harry had considered telling her about this stuff with Cormac, given that she was more knowledgeable about this stuff than him or Ron but ultimately decided against it. It might be little too much for Hermione as well, thought Harry. He was just going to have to deal with it himself.

Since they had no time after the party. Harry was now determined to find Cormac and talk about whatever had happened between them. The thought made his stomach throw knots and his mouth incredibly dry. How was he supposed to bring it up? What was he going to say? Harry thought as his knots kept getting tighter.

Harry kept looking for Cormac all over the school but had no luck. It was like he was thin air. Harry thought his best shot at meeting the other boy was in the Gryffindor Common room. So every free period Harry got, he gave a rather terrible excuse to go there and see if Cormac was there. But somehow he kept missing him.

Harry was now frustrated and anxious. He desperately needed to talk to Cormac or just see him, at least. He was yet again sacrificing his free time before going to join Ron and Hermione for Charms.

As just five minutes remained, Harry gathered all his stuff and walked towards the portrait hole to step out. That's when the door opened and someone was coming in. It was Cormac.

Harry's heart raced and was beating at an impossible pace. The knots in his stomach grew duller before tightening some more.

Cormac looked at Harry as he came in. It looked like he stopped in his tracks for an instant and continued to look at Harry but then turned his head past Harry as though he were invisible. He continued to walk and passed Harry without the slightest hint of acknowledgement.

"Cormac!" Muttered Harry, as he turned away from the exit.

The boy stopped and turned around almost immediately to face Harry.

"Hi!" Harry didn't know what else to say.

Cormac didn't respond. He looked at Harry with a mix of bewilderment and mild annoyance.

"How are you?" Harry's mouth was completely dry. His mind wasn't working at all.

"Did ya need something, Potter?" Cormac said, as a matter of factly.

"I..ehm.." Harry was at a loss for words yet again. "I was..eh..I was wondering if, you and I could..eh..talk" Harry paused and swallowed hard, "..alone..for a moment". Something was just pounding against his head.

"No." Cormac said briefly.

His stomach received a massive kick. He was just taken back. He wasn't expecting this.

"But.." Something came out of Harry's mouth.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Cormac turned his back towards Harry and walked away into the room.

Harry stood there, stupefied. Like he had just received a tiny volt of shock, Harry stood there in astonishment.

"What? Did he just say no?" Harry thought to himself. But another shock of realization came to him. He looked at this watch. He was late for his class. He pulled himself from his state and bolted out for his class.

Harry had no interest in the class, to which he arrived late but was forgiven by their Charms Master, Professor Flitwick after a few genuine apologies.

"Where were you?" Asked Hermione.

"Nowhere I was just.. Nevermind"

Without a getting a reply, Hermione went back to listening to Professor Flitwick.

"Harry..were you, you know, busy?" Ron whispered, sheepishly.

"What?" Harry looked puzzled.

"You know. Busy.." Ron made a gesture that made him awkward.

Then it hit Harry.

"No!" Denied Harry, with a look of slight disgust.

"Okay.." Ron looked unconvinced. Harry shot him another look and both of them went back to their lesson which Harry had no interest in.

After the Charms class got over, Harry was burdened with homework along with the other thing on his mind. The conversation with Cormac didn't go as planned at all. Cormac had refused to meet him. Didn't he want to talk about the party. About them.

Harry had all the energy sucked out of him. He didn't know what to do. The knots in his stomach had vanished, but he was left with a heavy sinking feeling in his chest.

"Harry, are you okay? Something on your mind?" Hermione asked, as the three of them walked through the corridors to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with Snape.

At first Harry didn't respond. "No. I'm fine. He managed to say.

"I'm going to the loo. You guys go on." Harry said.

Both of them, though a bit worried left Harry for the lesson.

"Don't be late. It's Snape!" Shouted Hermione as she disappeared from the view with Ron.

Right now Harry didn't care about Snape either. He just decided to freshen himself up. He reached the boys lavatory and was glad to find himself alone. The place was damp and cool rather like the dungeons where they use to have their potion lessons with Snape. He walked in front of a dirty mirror stood as he looked at his own reflection, incompletely covered with water spots and something else that looked rather ominously similar to blood.

Harry turned the the tap which was covered with rust. He put his hands underneath the stream of water, now coming out. As the cool liquid touched his uncomfortably hot skin, he felt a mild respite. He cupped his hands and allowed the water to fill in. It wasn't entirely clear. But Harry lowered his head and splashed his face with the water.

His face, which was hot and bothered along with his entire body, was cooled down. After a few splashes, he turned off the tap and tried to reach for his glasses he had removed and placed by the sink.

Suddenly, an arm came and tapped on his shoulder. Harry jumped at the touch. He managed to grab his glasses and place them back on his face and turned around. The person that the arm belonged to became clear.

"Hi Harry!"

It was Dean Thomas, one of the four boys Harry shared the dorm with.

"Hey, Dean." Harry was slightly disappointed. With Cormac now ever present in his mind. Harry thought and hoped it would be him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the DADA lesson?" Asked Dean, voice sounded a bit too cheerful.

"I am. I just stopped to freshen up. What are you doing here?" Harry repeated the question.

"Hmm.. it's a lavatory, Harry. What do you think?" Dean replied.

"Right. Yeah" Harry fumbled. "But you asked.." Harry added but before he could complete Dean laughed.

"Just messing with ya, Harry. Did come to take a piss though."

"Right." Harry became slightly annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for any conversation right now.

"So how were the holidays?" Asked Dean as he began to wash his hands as well.

"Fine." Harry said as politely as he could. He wanted to leave the conversation as well as the room.

"Cool. Mine went great as well." Dean smiled at Harry.

Harry was still a bit bothered. But as soon as he Dean smile at him. He eased up. He forgot about the day he was having and even gave a weak smile back.

"Let's get on, shall we? Don't want to be late for Snape's class." Harry said.

Dean agreed and both of them stepped out of the bathroom to head towards their DADA class. Harry asked Dean about him and Ginny and was told that it was going well. They both chatted all along the way. Soon they reached a short distance away from their class.

"Arhm.. you go in, I just need to check something." Harry said, stopping on the way.

Dean nodded and went right inside the classroom. Harry, for some reason felt odd. He turned back to look at the way he came from. He couldn't shake the feeling as though somebody was watching him. But he didn't see anyone there. He turned back again and he too entered the class.

"Ahh..Potter..how nice of you to grace us with your presence." A authoritative and deep voice greeted Harry as soon as he entered the room.

All the heads had turned around to look at Harry now. The voice belonged to Professor Snape who was standing behind his desk with the permanent look of disdain on his face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late. Plus detention in the evening. My office." Snape was for some reason, in an extra nasty mood today. Harry was just a few minutes late, which didn't warrant such a punishment. He was sure that Snape hadn't done anything with Dean.

"Now if you will find a place to sit down. We may resume our lesson."

Harry didn't even protest at this unjust. He silently walked and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. His sullen mood was back again. He continued to brood as Snape went on with the lesson. Ron, who Harry was sure he saw, gave the same look he had given him in Charms when he'd accused Harry of being late due to him wanking it off somewhere.

_Snape's office_

It was evening and time for Harry's detention with Snape. He went towards the dungeons where his office was. Harry was not looking forward to spending time alone with Snape but he was willing to do it, anything to take his mind off of Cormac.

The office was a gloomy and dimly-lit room The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours which Harry had seen before on his previous stints there.

Snape was sitting behind the desk with a look of annoyance and boredom.

"For your detention this evening, Potter, you'll be sorting out rotten and good Flobberworms for the potions." Snape said straightaway, while not even looking at Harry but pointing towards the critters which were kept on another table.

Harry, without saying anything, moved towards the worms but stopped suddenly as if to ask something.

"I don't think gloves would be necessary." Snape said, his face showing the slightest grin.

Harry sighed but didn't dare to argue. He for the first time wasn't feeling defiant against Snape and just wanted to get it over with. He proceeded with the disgusting task that was set to him while Snape buried his hooked nose into a copy of the_ Daily Prophet_.

An hour and a half had passed, which seemed crushingly longer to Harry. He finally finished sorting the last of the worms and looked at Snape who had now switched to reading some other piece of parchment.

Harry decided to clear his throat audibly louder to get Snape's attention. He still didn't notice him.

"Sir, I'm done." Harry said, clearly tired.

Snape turned his head to the boy he seemingly loathed.

"Hopefully this should teach you the importance of time, Potter. That it is equally invaluable to all. Not just celebrities like yourself."

Harry for the first time since he's been at the school, didn't feel like retorting anything back. Snape, as though waiting for Harry to say something clever, paused and then said, "you may leave."

Harry obliged and got up to leave the office. His hands covered with slime and dirt, he looked at them and immediately took out his wand from his robe's pocket. He waved it in the air and his hands were now free from the filth.

He was getting a little bit better at non-verbal spells now.

He replaced his wand and walked back towards the Common Room.

Though the detention had worked to take his mind off while he was in the office. He was back to thinking about Cormac and how he had just rebuffed Harry like that. Maybe he was expecting too much. Maybe he had built up this wrong idea in his head. Maybe things were not what they seemed at all. The sinking feeling in his chest returned.

He missed Cormac. Even though Harry knew how stupid it seemed. It was just one kiss. Harry had let himself feel too much but he just missed that sensation of Cormac's body against his. That incredible amount of heat that just oozed from it. Harry grew extra cold.

He could feel himself back to hating the other Gryffindor boy. Harry decided to let it all go. He wasn't going to care anymore. As far as Harry was concerned, Cormac McLaggen didn't matter at all. With the new feeling in his head now, Harry walked away faster.

Harry reached a corner where as he was about to turn, he stopped suddenly in his track.

A small ugly creature stood in his way near his feet. It was Mrs Norris, the caretaker Filch's cat.

"Meow."

It gave a loud hiss at Harry who knew what this meant. Flich was nearby and was going to loose his marbles if he saw Harry here at this hour. He was in no mood to deal with it. So he ran as fast as he could.

Just as he turned at yet another corner, he looked back at the cat, but out of nowhere felt himself get pulled by someone at the turn.

His body was incapacitated by a clearly larger person. He could feel the frame of that body completely grabbing him from behind.

"What the hell?!" Harry struggled to get himself away but failed. It was then when he sensed a familiar warmth coming from the other body. Harry could feel the familiar frame that hugged his body from behind.

Cormac.

Harry stopped struggling and leaned back, he drew in a deep breath. That scent touched Harry's nostrils and every hair on his body stood up.

The grip on his body didn't loosen as opposed to Harry's which seemed as fluid as water. His body was then pulled along with a jerk and in an instant as though apparated, they were in another room.

It was a lavatory. For some reason it didn't feel familiar to Harry. Like he'd never been here before. The grip on his body relaxed, Harry was free from the embrace.

He turned around and faced his attacker. Cormac was standing by the sink with the usual smirk on his face.

"You! You said you didn't want to see me alone." Harry said as he caught his breath.

"Shut up!" Cormac snapped.

"Why did you say no? You were acting like I was some stranger."

"I said, shut up!" Cormac's smirk had wiped off.

Harry stood there with his face heating up and his entire body filled with anger towards Cormac. His body demanded a justification. He needed answers.

"You don't tell me what to do, Potter!" Cormac walked up to Harry and got in his face, breathing heavily. Both taking each other in.

"I just..I just wanted to talk to you. To see you." Harry said timidly. His forhead touched Cormac's who had slouched down a little to do the same.

"I said...shut up.." whispered Cormac as his mouth descended further to meet Harry's. He shoved his tongue right from the beginning into the smaller boy's mouth. Pulling his body closer in a tighter embrace.

Harry whose heart skipped a bit at the sudden escalation of the situation, happily took in Cormac tongue. He had missed this taste so much. Salty yet, intoxicatingly sweet this time unmixed with Butterbeer. He flung his arms around Cormac's waist taking in all of the heat.

Cormac used his masterful tongue to explore every corner of Harry's mouth. Playfully flicking it against Harry's tongue. He placed his palm over the boy's soft face. His fingers fiddling through the messy dark hair. His other hand placed firmly on Harry's ass, giving it hard squeeze once in a while. Making the bespectacled boy squirm in his mouth.

Busy tasting each other, both the boys tightened the embrace further. Harry desperately tried to touch his crotch which sported a hearty boner, against Cormac's. Cormac knew at once what Harry was trying to do. He placed both his hands around Harry's waist, limiting his movement. He then suddenly turned their bodies around, throwing Harry towards the sink and breaking off the hot kiss.

Harry, now sweaty and panting, looked at Cormac with confusion and surprise.

Before Harry could say something, Cormac bolted towards him and pinned him against the mirror over the sink. He grabbed Harry by the throat, able to feel his carotids pulsing inside his grip.

The blonde stared at Harry while his face looked as though he were deep in thought.

"Let's make something clear. You don't tell me what to do." Hissed Cormac, his head closed in besides Harry's, his hot breath expired on Harry's equally warm skin.

"Now," His grip tightened. "Tell me, what were you doing with the Thomas boy in the toilet earlier today."

"Whaa.." Cormac's other hand was holding Harry's wand hand against the dirty, cool mirror.

"I saw you today, Harry." His voice louder than a whisper. "Tell me, is something going on between you too. You two snogging behind everybody's backs? Huh? Fucking?" Harry could feel his airway almost closed up.

"It was.. nothing.." Harry managed to say.

So it was Cormac that he'd noticed earlier that day. He had been watching him. But why? Why was he so interested in what he was doing, where he was and who he was with when he had no to him?

"Don't lie to me, Harry." Cormac snarled in Harry's ears. "Do you like him or something?" Cormac's voice had something that Harry figured was a possible hint of jealousy.

Could it be true? Cormac was actually jealous seeing Harry apparently with someone. Harry's heartbeat became considerably faster. But his face was now getting purple. He could feel his brain feeling lighter.

"I can explain, Cormac. If you...if you could just let me go.."

Cormac, with a growl, let Harry's neck go and then his hand off from Harry's hand on the mirror. Though he still kept Harry against the mirror and sink. Harry gave a great cough and gasped for air, his hands rubbing the skin on his neck which Cormac's powerful hand had held.

"I was in the bathroom, alone." Harry started, his voice a bit hoarse for which he cleared his throat. "I was upset about you." He tried giving Cormac a reprimanding look but he was already staring at Harry the same way.

"Then, after a while Dean came in. He'd just come to take a whizz. We talked and then walked to our DADA class together. That's it" Harry's voice now completely normal. He tried to look Cormac in the eye but he wasn't looking at him.

Harry just darted his eyes all over Cormac's face which was just filled with sheer frustration.

Harry once again just took in how handsomely alluring Cormac was. Those clean and sharp features that matched the Greek God Adonis. Those wired curls which Harry knew despite how they looked must be soft to touch.

Sweat streamed down the perfectly angled jaw of his. He still hadn't met Harry's eyes. His breathing was audible.

"Corma..." Just as Harry was about to speak. Cormac grabbed Harry by his face now, pressing his cheeks in. He placed his lips close to Harry's ear.

"You listen to me, Harry." Cormac drew a breath in. "You. Are. Mine!"

Harry's racing heart skipped a beat.

"And no else can you have you. You're mine."

Harry was just thunderstruck. Is this really happening? Did Cormac just say that? Harry was trying to say something which Cormac realized and he immediately let go of Harry.

"Cormac, do you really mean that?" Harry, still close to speechless, said weakly.

Cormac immediately locked eyes with Harry. He didn't say anything. His eyes said it all. They looked straight into Harry's soul. The blue iris that conveyed firmness yet a hint of pleading innocence.

"I'm yours." Said Harry, with a finality and boyish smile.

Cormac lunged for Harry's lips, softly crashing into Harry's face. He bit Harry's soft lower lip and pulled it towards towards him hoggishly. Harry, overriden with lust, took his hands and put them right beneath Cormac's robes and shirt.

He placed his palms first at his chest. His touch made Cormac jump a little. He could feel the heat that just shot out of the older boy's body. Harry had never felt like this. His hands could feel every muscle toned to perfection, smooth yet firm, he roamed them all over his torso, even moving onto his back. Which was equally defined and heated.

Cormac suddenly broke the kiss for air. Both of them wildly panting and sweating. Their lips, red and inflamed. Harry instantly missed and wanted back Cormac's taste in his mouth.

Harry broke into a smile and as he caught his breath, he said, "Why were you upset about Dean?" Harry turned pink again.

Cormac again stared into Harry's eyes, his breathing forcibly controlled. He grabbed Harry's arms near his shoulder and pulled them out from underneath his clothes. He took Harry's palms in his own and placed them on his face, still holding them.

"Well?" Harry pressed on, teasingly.

Cormac at the same instant turned a soft pink to match Harry's. His face was hot and his heart behaving like it had never before.

Harry beamed impishly. He could see that Cormac was now red with embarrassment. Harry was enjoying this, which Cormac just realized.

"Like I said, you're mine." His voice ,not at all commanding but almost childish.

Hemoved forward again. Their hands thrown away. This time he went for the neck. His teeth colided against Harry's tense neck. The salty taste of sweat flooded Cormac's palette as he sucked on the tender skin.

Harry couldn't help but moan in a dreamy pleasure. His hands now roaming all over Cormac's clothed back. His head tilted backwards as the larger boy ravaged at his neck hungrily.

Cormac continued sucking like he wanted to leave a mark. Harry moaned louder and more shamelessly. Cormac bit down possessively, his mind filled with jealousy and embarrassment. His face still hot and bothered. He had never felt this way in his life. All he knew was that Harry was his and didn't want to let go. He wanted to feel Harry's body against his, all the time. For eternity. As close to the beautiful boy he was tasting right now, as possible.

Harry's fingers were digging into Cormac's back who let go of Harry's neck. The skin was marked with teeth, wet and throbbing. Cormac flicked his tongue soothingly over the skin deep wound before blowing on it playfully.

Cold shot down Harry's spine who was completely out of breath. His hands now below Cormac's shoulders, pressing on his taut biceps.

Cormac came face to face with Harry and stared into Harry's innocently cute greens. His cocky grin was back but looked flirty than ever. His tongue poked out, and the tip brushed against Harry's lips which were also turnt in a smile. He could taste his own sweat.

"And I am yours." Out of nowhere said Cormac, gently and joined his lips with Harry's.

The kiss was sweet as if flavoured with honey and as salty as lust at the same time. Harry's heart skipped a beat third time today, as his own tongue fought sensually with Cormac's. His mind in pure bliss, the embrace was lustful and passionate yet loving and tender.

Cormac shifted his hand from the sink and placed it on Harry's raging boner that trembled with lewdness. A jolt of thunder struck Harry again, his pupils blown. He whimpered with carnality.

The pulsing mass was subject to strong grip of Cormac's palm which could feel the heat concentrated at Harry's groin. He grabbed the mass and gave it a few satisfactory tugs which sent jolts of electricity through Harry's body each time.

Harry tried pushing his pelvis further forward to get more contact. More friction.

Cormac loosened the grip around the clothed shaft, earning another one of Harry's moans. His hand still there, he fiddled with the fabric He finally grabbed the zip and pulled it down.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. His heart galloping faster if that was possible. Cormac pushed his hand inside Harry's pants and touched his hungry cock through now just a thin fabric of his white briefs.

Harry's mouth responded hastily to these events as well. He descended further into Cormac's mouth. His tongue now caressing every part of the blonde's mouth as he had previously done to Harry.

The hand on Harry's cock, after giving a few tugs again, grabbed the waistband of the underpants.

"Hmmm..Harry continued to moan.

Cormac pushed the two ends of his unbuttoned pants, which Harry didn't realize Cormac had done or rather undone. He pulled at the briefs again, slowly pulling them down, exposing Harry's hard, wet and uncut 7 inch cock simultaneously.

Careful not to touch the pulsing shaft, Cormac carefully tucked the waistband underneath Harry's pink and wrinkled balls with an acceptable amount of hair on them.

Harry was undoubtedly hairy down there. His dark pubes touched the cold air. His dick throbbed desperately, leaking pre cum from it's tip.

Cormac had for some reason left contact but kept his hand hovering over the hairy hide. Harry, as though using _Legilimency_ instantly understood Cormac's teasing intensions. His hands now on Cormac's strapping shoulders, he pushed the larger boy off of him, catching him off guard, breaking off their kiss as well.

Harry's breathed deep and fast, covered in fast. His cock which was free from the confines of his clothes matched the rhythm and was left untouched His heart raced faster than the two.

Harry stepped down from the sink at the edge of which he was placed by Cormac who was equally breathless and confounded. Just as Cormac was about to speak, Harry walked a step forward, grabbed his incredibly hard dick and shoved it back in his pants. He looked at Cormac enrapturedly and curiously and without saying a word, ran towards the exit.

"You're mine, Cormac McLaggen!" Exclaimed Harry just before he rushed out.

Harry had never been this happy. His heart rushed with utmost glee and elation. He gave a smile, his cheeks hot which Cormac could just imagine and had vanished.

Cormac was left dumbstruck, his mouth gapped open. His arms flung out, he stood there in mild confusion and curiosity. He couldn't help but break into a sinful smile about what just happened.

Cormac had never been this hard in his life.


End file.
